


Ash Lilac

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Summoning [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will know, as soon as you smell flower and fire, that Uruha approves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash Lilac

Candles. Hundreds of them spiraling inward in a circle toward where he stood. It felt like the stars had descended to join him and provide light and temporary warmth in the form of columns of black wax placed around the altar, all nearly invisible in the dark. 

  


_The wind will go still_  
_And the candles will flicker_  
_Somewhere deep within the temple_  
_There will be a deep and heavy sigh_  
_You will know he has awoken_

  


With shaking limbs, Shiroyama Yuu gracefully turned in place where he stood as soon as he heard Uruha come into consciousness. 

He then began to dance. 

  


_Each candle is a step_  
_You will know he approaches_  
_For the fire in each wick will die_  
_One by one as he comes_  
_Closer and closer_

  


The point where he stood was the spiral's center and end, the final candle right before his very feet. As Yuu moved, his arms and legs swaying in the manner he had been taught, he slowly became aware of how seven flickers had already been blown out. 

His bones felt like ice, but he continued. 

  


_Do not stop_  
_And do not close your eyes_  
_Or you will be flayed_  
_Remember_  
_He is watching you_

  


The line of lit candles was diminishing at a steady pace, and it was getting colder and colder, darker and darker. Or was it only because he was frightened that it seemed this way? Perhaps. Yuu's heart was racing in his chest, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. 

But he kept dancing. 

  


_You will know_  
_As soon as you smell_  
_Flower and fire_  
_That Uruha approves_

  


The more candles that went out, the thicker the smoke around the altar became. But it was slowly taking shape. Not only that, but it was moving in a single direction, towards him, following the trail that had been set by the Priests and Priestesses especially for this ceremony. Almost but not quite human.

There were ten candles left. 

  


_Do not untie your hair_  
_He will do that himself_  
_But shed your clothes_  
_And when he looks at you_  
_Do not look away_

  


When only one candle was left with the entire room almost entirely black, Yuu pushed the kimono from his shoulders and looked up at the silhouette just a step behind the remaining light source, his now nude form shivering in fear. Uruha stepped forward after a beat, their eyes meeting - brown versus a complete black, and he had to fight the urge to scream as he froze. 

Handsome and pale, but Uruha was a monster and to him, Yuu was nothing more but a sacrifice. 

The candle flickered once before dying, leaving them in the dark. At this point, Yuu could hear his own breathing, shallow and loud in the utter dimness that had surrounded him. And then-

_Ash. Lilac._

Uruha approved. 

  


_"Tell me your name."_

His heart stumbled as Uruha spoke, his voice low and sensual, an actual caress that brushed against his exposed skin. He shivered violently where he stood, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around himself. 

_"Shiroyama Yuu."_

His voice shook, but he felt something caress his waist, making him flinch. It was not a limb, but something... else, despite having the feel of his own smooth skin. It crawled to his lower back, and then the other side of his waist, wrapping itself round and round until his hips. 

They were definitely not hands. 

_"And what is your wish, Yuu?"_

Yuu was hyperventilating, his breathing pattern terribly short, but he had to reply or else all of this would have been for naught. Trying not to squirm, he focused on the task at hand. 

_"I wish for good harvest. Our town has been struck by misfortune and we need your blessing."_

Something nudged his lower lip and Yuu whimpered, his entire body wincing as a soft chuckle ripped through the air. His hair was unbound before he was spoken to again. 

_"What will I get in return?"_

And his answer was immediate, because that was what he was here for. 

_"I am forever yours to do with as you please."_

The smell of ash and lilacs became stronger, almost sickeningly pungent, before Yuu felt a palm cupping his right cheek tenderly. 

Surprisingly, it was warm. 

_"I accept."_

He had been warned that it was going to be a long evening should Uruha say those words. 

  


The stone the altar was made of was harsh on Yuu's knees as he was guided by these unseen, slithering _things,_ the same one around his middle, on all fours, his legs spread soon after. Closing his eyes tightly, he tensed as soon as he felt something rubbing against his entrance. 

_"Please..."_ He whispered, biting his lower lip hard, nearly drawing blood. _"Be gentle."_

He felt it again, drawing out an involuntary moan from his lips, and his reaction elicited another chuckle before something long and wet traced his tight and puckered hole. 

_"You will enjoy it either way."_

He cried out at the first intrusion of something long, hard and slick that wasn't a finger but wasn't cock either, thrusting in and out of him slowly, sinuously stretching and preparing him for something thicker. 

Balling his hands into fists, he looked downward and tried not to make too much sound, but couldn't help himself. 

It was painful, but it felt so good. 

He found his head being lifted, soft palms cradling his jaw as he found another thing being pushed inside him. Moaning and trying to see in the dark, he found himself distracted when a pair of lips descended upon his own, tongue tasting and ravishing his mouth. 

It didn't last long as those lips roamed, biting and licking and sucking on every part it could. 

_"Please... please... uuhn, hnn, nn!"_

How many were there inside him? Yuu had lost count, was it all of them rocking his body back and forth violently now? Either way, he felt so full and his cock, _oh his cock_ \- it was hard and heavy between his thighs, leaking semen on rock, begging to be touched. 

_"Does it feel good?"_

Yuu's cheeks felt warm as he continued getting pounded into, his own body starting to push back, wanting and needing more friction inside him. 

_"Yes, it's so good... please..."_

Another chuckle as a palm wrapped itself around his length, and his knees almost collapsed as Yuu moaned in relief, pushing down on that grip, fucking that little space as he begged unashamedly.

_"I need more, please more..."_

_"As you wish."_

He felt those slithering things withdraw, leaving him with an empty ache, but soon enough strong palms were gripping his waist. Something nudged his entrance once more, and then-

_"Aaah!"_

Yuu's body arched violently as he felt Uruha slam himself inside, those powerful hands keeping him in place. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he began sobbing in pleasure and pain at the renewed thrusts from behind. 

_It was too big, too thick, too hard but more, **more** , he needed more of it..._

He found himself being pulled up, an arm wrapped around his torso so that his back was against chest, and the thrusting picked up, went on even faster. Shaking his head in ecstasy, he had no idea how loud he was being but Yuu guessed very since his throat was beginning to ache.

The cock inside him was beginning to find its mark and he got lost in the sensation, in Uruha, in the way a spot inside him made him see stars behind his closed eyelids... 

_"I'm going to come, please, please I'm so close, I'm so-"_

He felt it at the same time his orgasm tore through his entire system, Yuu's insides getting drenched by something warm as he screamed. Gasping for lost breath, he found himself being flipped over and on his back, his own semen staining his skin. 

Yuu had no idea how long they did it, but it was a very long time. 

The next morning, sitting in the middle of the altar for the Head Priestess to find, was an ash-colored lilac.

  


_It is said that the one who watches over this town, Uruha, needs a virgin male on the last full moon of every year to remain satisfied. If Uruha is happy, then on the altar where he devours his offering will be a bloom. This means the town will have good harvest and will be blessed._

_What happens to the offering is a mystery - they are never found again._


End file.
